


霍盾 夜谈

by goldenwind



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind





	1. Chapter 1

    1990年秋，美国纽约，曼哈顿岛。

    两鬓斑白的霍华德·斯塔克正埋首于书桌上。

    即使在这个时候，斯塔克大厦也近乎是曼哈顿岛上最高的建筑。这个不大的岛屿是如此繁华富裕，灯火通明，哪怕全银河系的星子聚集在一起恐怕也抵不上那些纷繁闪烁的夜光。烈烈寒风从窗外呼啸而过，卷席着夜色撞击在透明的钢化玻璃上，似是冬日到来前最后的留恋。昨天的播报预告了今日的大雨，但直至晚间，黑沉沉的天空里仍然只有风吹不散的厚重乌云，死死地遮住曼哈顿的上空。

    霍华德年事已高，在他那令人仰望的一生里，他难得会停下探索的脚步选择回顾自己丰满而紧凑的人生。因为他现在有一种紧张感，这种紧张感并非源自在与敌国进行军备竞赛时担心被追赶的紧张，也不是担忧未能创造出更加超越时代的发明的紧张，更不是害怕失去对他的庞大工业帝国的掌控的那种紧张，他所忧虑的是时间，他所紧张的是记忆。在他被时光磨砺得愈发睿智的大脑里，他能感觉到阴影在暗处蠢蠢欲动，伺机要握住他的咽喉。

    他正在整理他的宝藏。几本笔记，几本书，一些实验品的原型。它们不属于斯塔克工业的任何一部分，而仅仅是他，霍华德·斯塔克的某一段记忆，或许是某个神经树突末梢的一点火光，也或许是他心脏里某滴永不停息的血液。

    贾维斯正操纵着机械爪帮他搬运东西，按照主人的交代将那些物品分门别类地归入不同的箱子。以斯塔克家永远的管家与一份子的埃德温·贾维斯之名命名的人工智能在当年已经是享誉全球的科技象征，屹立世界之顶的丰碑：“Sir，请问这本漫画如何处理？”

    “什么？哦，天哪！我的好助手！让你的手轻一点，那可是美国队长的创刊号！”他心疼地抢下漫画书，轻轻抚摸泛黄发脆的书页，“这可是价值上百万美元的传家宝！”

    扉页上的美国队长正给了希特勒猛烈一击，他的手指蹭过对方的面庞，如同抹去七十年时光。

    从疆场到实验基地，从乡村到城市，从旋转舞台到颁奖会。

    他又一次看见了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他的美国队长，他的小布鲁克林。


	2. Chapter 2

    七十年前，秋日，深夜。

    里海营。

    秘密作战室。

    “要我说，亲爱的史蒂夫，这个封面真是差劲透了。”棕发青年依靠着作战用的长桌，正气鼓鼓地将一本在那个年代已经算是印刷精良的彩印册子扔到放置小旗子的敞口木盒里。“色彩单薄，纸张脆弱，更重要的是，为什么你要穿着紧身衣和紧身裤？我设计的那套作战装备呢？那些画漫画的是觉得他们的审美会比斯塔克工业的智囊团更好么？”

    地下作战室温暖而干燥，屋外呼啸的深秋寒风使尽浑身解数也无法撕开它的防御。柔黄的吊灯正细心地在每个角落撒下灿烂的金子，壁炉则散发出暖融融的木香。战时的紧张随着会议的结束消失殆尽，高速旋转的头脑和四倍速的新陈代谢都减缓下来，尽情享受这一时的贪欢。

    “霍华德，”金发青年的发色在橙黄的屋内愈发鲜艳明丽，他摇了摇头指出：“那可是我在全国巡回演出时穿的衣服。你可不应该对一本用来卖国债券的漫画发货。”

    “嘿，我的朋友，我可不是对你巡回演出时的衣服有所指摘，看在上帝的份上，我可是买了不少你推销的国债券！我只是觉得，唔，”棕发的英俊男子皱了皱眉，“他们可以做的更好。”向来口若悬河的花花公子难得露出些窘迫，他昂起头夸张地摆出一个鬼脸，“天哪，为什么每次面对你我都会，嗯，手足无措？莫非你捕获了我？我的史蒂夫。”

    “在捕获你之前，我得把这里收拾干净。别闹了，霍华德，把书收好吧，你可不会再有第二本美国队长签名版的创刊号了。”金发青年如此笑着说道。那双湖蓝的瞳孔映照着灯光，如同朝阳下波光粼粼的湖水。

    霍华德慢慢地凑过去，微微踮起脚尖：“可我有美国队长唯一的充满爱的吻。”漫画被攥在手里，他把自己覆上史蒂夫柔软而红润的双唇。

    他们拥抱在一起，从唇舌间交换所有的心声。漫画书一不小心坠落在地，被交缠的双脚踩出一个鞋底形状的印章。


	3. Chapter 3

    “先生，”在被勒令停下机械臂之后，人工智能茫然地转了几圈问道，“请由我把漫画书上的鞋印去掉，这样会使它更加价值连城。”

    “不，”霍华德摇了摇头，他从回忆里慢慢苏醒，像是老年人在正午的花园里回味阳光一样慢慢道，“有了这个伤痕，它才是我的无价之宝。”他将那本书纳入一个保险箱里，和一些录制于七十年代的老式录像带放在一块，“给托尼吧，他会乐意保存下去的。”他的表情不无眷恋，“真希望他看到这本书的时候还像小时候一样崇敬史蒂夫。”

    “会的，先生，”贾维斯张开了他的机械手，状如点头，却又如同安慰。

    他发现的第二样东西是一个圆盘，在锅底一般的弧面上纵横交错地编织出一颗五角星的形状。白发苍苍的人咂了咂嘴，“来吧，我的管家，我想即使是你也一定没见过这个。它被埋藏在黑暗里太久了。”老人颤颤巍巍地举起红蓝白的圆盘，一点点擦干净上面的灰尘，“还和新的一样。”他感叹着，“可惜再也没有机会做出第二个了。”

    此时窗外的夜空渐渐沉郁下去，壁炉里木头上的烟火哔哔啵啵地燃烧起来，火星飞腾而上，在空气里打着旋儿漂浮着。在白发苍苍老者缓慢而绵长的追忆里，时间正随风而上。

    “那是给史蒂夫的盾——”他幽幽地开了口，“那时候他救回107团，没有趁手的装备，也没有合适的防护装置，却谋求着要建立他的嚎叫突击队。”他手上的细棉布沾了水，沿着网格一点点擦拭着积郁多年的浮尘。

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

    “嚎叫突击队的新装备？”史蒂夫弯下腰，惊喜地看着桌上千奇百怪的小玩意。“香烟？哦，天。”年轻的美国队长回过头来正色道，“霍华德，你不能因为你喜欢抽烟就在装备里加上这个。”

    “亲爱的，这是我准备上前线的时候用的。”棕发男人的所有目光都逡巡在军装青年的腰上，从宽阔的肩膀一路滑下，一个完美的倒三角在此处收束，被棕色的皮带勒出精干的腰肢来。他的手不由自主地探了上去。

    “不是这里，斯塔克！”青年敏锐地握住他的手腕，飞红了脸拍开，“将军不会同意你上前线的。而且，”他狡狯地眨了眨右眼，像是在说——我识破你的计谋了，你这个笨蛋，“你抽的是雪茄。把烟盒收起来，办公区不准抽烟。”

    “嗯，你真是古板又可爱。这里只有我们两个，史蒂夫。”他不满地撇了撇嘴，瞪大的眼睛无辜地看向对方，宛如郊区里那些淘气的浣熊。

    “不，至少在你告诉我它们的用途之前。”

    “好吧，如你所愿。”他献宝一样拧开烟头的一端，“你要小心，因为它是激光发射器。”他眨了眨睿智的大眼，慢条斯理地解释着，唇间两撇胡髭随着说话欢快地跳动着。在战争的间隙，他们总是在夜色里如此相互偎依，相互照应，哪怕九头蛇的阴谋诡计都扯不断他们偷偷在桌子下握着的手。全美国最聪明的发明家与全美国最正直的战士联合在一起，便一路高歌猛进，连灵魂都洋溢着毫无疑虑的胜利。

    “那这个盾牌呢？霍华德，你准备为咆哮突击队的每个队员都配上这样的盾牌么？它看上去，嗯......”年轻的布鲁克林队长搜索着措辞，努力不去伤害他充满魅力的男朋友的自信，“像个半成品。”

    “哦，不，它不是，”霍华德报赧地笑了笑，“这是给你的。”

    “我？”青年眨了眨湖蓝色的眼睛，灯火暖橙色的倒影随着扇动的睫毛扑闪扑闪着，“可是，你忘记了，我已经选过一个了。”

    “啊，所以它只是放错了而已，亲爱的，别介意。”他慌忙拿起盾牌藏在身后，他会是史蒂夫的后盾，而美国队长不需要知道后盾到底是如何做成的。

    但他的史蒂夫仍然是最聪明的布鲁克林小子，他能猜出这是什么——哪怕他真的不懂：“所以这是那面盾牌的原型？”他不依不饶地抓着比他矮了一个头的青年，“我真没想到即使一个盾牌，内部也如此复杂。”他正啧啧赞叹，“科学如此美妙，真可惜我不能理解。”

    “唔，情别这么说，我的朋友，你可以理解科学家。”他张开双臂，舒展到最大的程度，他用自己所能说出的最自豪的语气说着蹩脚的诗篇：“理解我就是理解科学。”

    防空洞里的灯光猛地闪烁了一下，像是不忍直视一样别开头。

    真是不要脸极了。

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

   “我记得哪本笔记里有设计草图的——呃，找找，我要找找，”白发苍苍的老者弯下腰，在堆积如山的书案上翻查着。那些老旧的因为翻了太多遍而倍感破旧，在泛黄发脆的纸张上，一些稀疏的褐色斑点犹如老年斑若隐若现，抹不掉，扣不去，成了时之砂的鉴证。他隔着老花镜揉了揉眼睛，壁炉的火光晕染在他的脸上，在跳动的黄色光晕下，风的刀刃穿破明净的玻璃在他的皮肤上割出深深浅浅的道道沟壑。

    他的一切如此苍老而不安，只剩下那双大眼还闪着清癯而睿智的光芒。

    机械臂跟在他的身旁，将被丢弃的笔记垒到一边。

    “我找到了！”老者高声呐喊着，他如同孩子一样对着人工智能管家欢呼雀跃，转瞬间却又沉浸在早古的文字与示例图里轻声念叨：“贾维斯！你看！”他指着圆盾的分解图，“你看那颗星星，那可不只是为了精神象征啊。”老者狡猾地眨了眨眼睛，“它支撑着整个盾牌呢。内应力的公式，唔，这里！”他轻点着一行模糊的字迹，“没有这颗星星，整个盾牌都会散架。没有了美国队长，没有了史蒂夫——”他突然止住声音，肩膀渐渐耷拉下来，一瞬间终于露出苍老的疲态，“我还是没有找到他啊——”

    牛皮包裹的棕壳笔记本啪地落地，扬起一片细小的尘埃。在燃烧木材的毕剥声里，这声音却如此清脆而响亮，像是惊雷，驱散了寒雾，捧出从天而降的光明。

    窗外雨水噼里啪啦地落下来，拍打着高层的窗户，好奇地向内探望，却在玻璃的阻隔下不甘地滚落，在冲刷走淤积在外墙上的灰土一并将记忆的角落冲出地面。

    霍华德弯腰捡起地上的牛皮笔记本，在拍打灰尘的同时一张折起的内页缓缓滑落。不同于笔记本的轻薄纸张，那是一张像从什么素描本上撕下的厚实内页。

    探过来的机械手接住了纸张，轻轻递给了他。老人显得有些不开心，他扬了扬眉努力挤出一个鬼脸：“哦，贾维斯，我还没老到这种程度。”

    “是的，先生，就同龄人而言，您确实非常年轻。”

    “我亲爱的管家，你再这么过分的话，我就将你送给托尼做研究。”

    “愿意为您效劳，先生。”从房屋内的扬声器里，人工智能管家如此说道。

    在翻开纸张之前，霍华德有一瞬间愣神，这张纸是什么时候放进去的？他好像记不得了。直到打开纸张，将泛黄的记忆赤裸裸地呈现在他的眼前。

    那是他的脸，青年有着一张充满活力与魅力的面孔。彬彬有礼的绅士调笑着跃然纸上，仿佛过去五十年的时光都只是青烟一样的假象，他仍在1944年的战火里，专注于设计跨时代的武器，和金发的爱人你侬我侬，丝毫没有日后数十年的懊悔。

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

    史蒂夫刚走进车间的时候看到的便是这样的景象。他的霍华德正随意地靠着扶梯，右手抄在口袋里，彬彬有礼却颐指气使地指挥着助手安装一台大型器械。火焰枪在他身后迸射出灿烂的火花，与几年前他在斯塔克博览会上看到的一样。

    英俊的青年回过头来扬眉一笑，随后快步走到他的身边给了爱人一个拥抱：“感谢上帝！你终于从前线回来了！”他领着对方，在狭小的走廊内穿行，“嚎叫突击队的喜讯已经传遍了军营，他们说你们会直接飞去阿尔卑斯山脉！”他大声嚷嚷，挥手想要盖住焊接与切割的巨大滋滋声。“我们应该换个地方！天哪！我本来以为你回不来了，准备等组装完这台电子枪[1]后就去找你！”

    “不用担心，我回来了！”金发青年笑着拍了拍对方质地精良的衬衫，上面有一颗灰尘怎么都拍打不了，于是他凑上去看了一眼，“霍华德！你的衣服破了个洞！”

    “什么？”

    “我是说！”他回以更高的音量，“你的衣服上破了个洞！这里！”

    棕发的英俊青年张大口，露出一个似笑非笑的鬼脸：“天哪！穿着这样的衣服面对美国队长真是太失礼了！一定是那个负责焊接的助手的错！是他将火星溅上去的！”

    “嘿！霍华德！别责怪他！”好心的布鲁克林青年紧张地拉住对方的手，他急切的表情令霍华德忍俊不禁，“无论美国队长还是史蒂夫罗杰斯都不会介意的！”

    机床里传来隆隆的声响，宛如雷鸣般的掌声。

    “我会在这里呆上一两天！”他拉扯着青年的衣角，试图遮掩住那个小小的黑洞。“如果你有工作！快回去吧！我在边上等你就行！”

    棕发男子大笑起来：“哦，我的——”他顿了顿，斟酌了一下字句，“我伟大的朋友，你真是太体贴了！”

    霍华德偷偷握了一下青年的手，温暖有力的掌心还带着赶路时的汗水，他快步穿过巨大的机器，又一次走回自己的岗位。

    史蒂夫从远远的地方看着他的背影。他如同所有的绅士一样穿着背带，时髦地将它们从背部交叉而过，露出一点年轻人的俏皮来。在他的眼中，斯塔克工业的首脑正挥斥方遒，如同指挥一队军队一样指挥着他的工人。

    他们有着各自的战场，做着各自的指挥官，国家正义与爱情将他们联系起来，也将连接到未来的永远。

    史蒂夫摸到随身携带的小小写生簿，大半的纸张已经涂满各式素描的稿样，只剩下薄薄几页孤零零地躺在最后——战时物资紧张，就连这本写生簿都是霍华德私底下帮他弄来的。

    写生簿内夹着一只削短了的笔头。金发青年捻起铅笔，慢慢地描摹起来，他甚至不需要抬头，便能想见对方是怎样得意的扬起小胡子，冲他露出自豪的笑容。霍华德在很久之前就向他讨要过画作，他决心在画完这张后把它送给他的爱人。

 

 

 

 

 

[1] 电子枪：粒子加速器中用于产生带电粒子的装置。


	7. Chapter 7

    老者轻轻地抚平画上的褶皱，长久的时光使纸张发黄，无数次的抚摸让画像变得模糊，但那名笑着的年轻人依然栩栩如生，意气风发，那双炯炯有神的大眼含笑穿透了时间与空间，仿佛看见未来，预知了战争的胜利，预言了那因为科技而倍感舒适的未来生活。

    他轻叹了口气，将画作递给机械手：“和笔记本一起放到给托尼的箱子里吧”，他如此说着，“或许有朝一日他会帮我把它捐给哪个美国队长纪念馆。”

    机械手不情愿地转了几圈，最终还是接下了那张薄薄的纸，把它与其他的一切一同锁进那个小小的密封箱中。

    霍华德颓然地坐在椅子上，他揉了揉脸，仍觉得眼眶有些湿润。剩余的一切被慢慢丢进壁炉的火焰里，那些过时的记忆与过时的设计一同在火种里灰飞烟灭，只剩下最珍贵的珠宝。

    滂沱大雨在窗外劈啪作响，静候着那些灰烬走向尽头。

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

    史蒂夫趁着夜色而来，遮天蔽日的光污染抹消了夜晚的星空，只在他的肩头留下一些雨点。

    人工智能替他开了门，将他引到托尼的实验室：“队长，”中年男人露出与父亲极为相似的笑容，只是笑容里有着些许的微妙，“我想这是父亲生前留给你的东西，或许是错误地放到了里面。”他指了指地上的一个金属保险箱，上面镌刻着神盾局的标记。透过敞开的口，史蒂夫一眼就看见放在最上面的那张画。

    时隔七十年，他仍能清晰地记起当日的一点一滴。有时候超级血清的加成总是令他痛苦。“谢谢，托尼，谢谢你。”他如此感激。

    不老的青年小心翼翼地取出他的画作，慢慢抚摸着，纸张的表面有些毛躁，泛黄边角上的字迹有点模糊。只有史蒂夫还知道那里写着什么。

    那是一串花体字：“Only For Howard”，他看见结尾处那条长长的拖尾洇了一点老旧的水痕，有点晕开来。

    而另一滴同样的液体很快覆盖了那里。


End file.
